


out of reach

by genaybe (triggerlil)



Category: Royal Blood (Visual Novel)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Fantasy, Library, Mild Voyeurism, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/genaybe
Summary: Chloe meets Jay in the library, but unknowingly, there's someone else hidden amongst the shelves.Sophia ends up in the library at the wrong time, and her heart hurts, but she doesn't know why.
Relationships: Chloe Taylor/Jay Russell, Chloe Taylor/Sophia Russell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	out of reach

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fanfic for a fandom outside of Harry Potter in about 5 years, if you liked it please consider giving a kudos/comment because they keep me going. I just love Sophia and her backstory so much and it was so wasted by the story!

Warm light flickered across the shelves, illuminating the golden lettering of each leather-bound spine, books upon books stretching through the ancient castle library. 

Sophia hiked up her skirt as she climbed up a ladder, looking for a tomb on one of the highest shelves, sweat pricking her brow as she reached upwards, eyes glinting as she caught sight of the title. 

“What are you doing here?” Said a soft voice, muffled by distance and parchment, it was coming from the seating area near the front of the library, a few shelves over from Sophia. 

“Research,” someone replied, pages flipping. 

Sophia flinched, holding her breath. She recognized those voices. 

“What about the party?” 

“Not interested.” 

Her heart was hammering against her chest, beating out an erratic rhythm, she screwed her eyes shut. It seemed so loud to her own ears that she worried Chloe and Jay could hear it, yet they kept talking openly, unaware that she was hidden among the books. This was no way for a maid to act, she shouldn’t even really be in the library, it was above her station to be doing research, the only reason she should be in the library was to dust and organize the shelves. 

Just like the title above her, she kept reaching for something that didn’t belong to her, something she shouldn’t dare to want. 

A shiver ran across her skin as she tuned back into the conversation. 

“It’s just a hypothesis but…” The sound of a chair scraping across the floor, footsteps, the swishing of fabric. 

“What—Jay?” 

A thud, heavy breathing, Sophia clenched her fists, nails digging into her palms. 

Chloe’s voice when she spoke was so quiet Sophia could barely hear it, and in the end, she wished she hadn’t. It was too breathy, too precious. It made her heart ache, it made her want to break apart into a million pieces. 

“Can I kiss you?” Jay murmured, and Sophia pictured the way he would be caressing Chloe’s cheek, or running a hand down her thigh, or snaking it into her dress, and she wanted to scream. She wanted her presence to be known, just so it would stop the moment between them.

“Alright.” 

Everything stopped—the candles, Sophia’s heart, her breath, the castle came to a standstill. She imagined even at the ball, dancers would be frozen in their steps, glasses hovering mid-air, a second away from clinking, champagne bubbles finding a moment of stillness. 

The sound of Chloe and Jay kissing sent heat across Sophia’s neck, a blush spreading across her cheeks, but at the same time, it pierced her chest, darkness rushing through her body, energy crackling across her arms—it was angry, she was angry. She didn’t know why, but she wanted to jump down from this shelf and grab Jay by the collar, haul him off Chloe and take her hand, pull her out of the library to run together through the halls. 

Suddenly, there was an angry murmur and the sound of someone stumbling back. 

“You tricked me,” Chloe said, frustration and hurt lacing her words.

“No, it’s not—” Jay began, but the sound of heels walking quickly away resonated through the library, and of course Jay was too much of a coward to follow her. 

Sophia quickly reached up, grabbing her book off the shelf, and hurrying down the ladder as quietly as possible. 

She pressed her back to the shelf and slid down to the floor, not caring about the dust that would be coating the skirt of her dress, and hugged her knees to her chest. 

Even when she heard the heavy thud of the library door that meant Jay had left, she stayed on the floor, wondering why her heart was still in her throat. 


End file.
